Absinto
by Draquete Ackles Felton
Summary: "Que porra é essa que você me deu?" - "Absinto." ; Hilson, slash, drabble.


**N/A: **Fanfic escrita para a Gincana de Drabbles do NFF e para o II MiniChallenge de House do MM.

**A música **utilizada na fanfic é 'Parabéns pra você' da banda 'Os Ostras'.

* * *

**Absinto**

Wilson estava feliz. Feliz como não ficava há tempos. House não sabia explicar exatamente a razão - ele não queria acreditar que era por ele, Gregory House, estaria comemorando seu aniversário depois de anos de amizade sem nem ao menos suportar ouvir um 'parabéns'. Então, claro, quando House foi lhe convidar para passarem o dia juntos e, a noite irem para uma praia, Wilson estava mais do que contente.

Então eles tiraram o dia de folga, dirigiram a manhã e a tarde inteira e quando a noite chegou, eles tiraram seus sapatos e foram andar na areia - embora House tenha se demorado, devido à sua perna. Mas após algum tempo, eles chegaram ao mar. Wilson tinha um sorriso enorme no rosto enquanto sentia as ondas batendo em suas pernas. House estava a seu lado, observando-o e abrindo um pequeno sorriso. Por mais que fosse _seu_ aniversário, era Wilson quem estava realmente feliz - e isso fazia House feliz.

House então abriu a mochila que carregara consigo o dia inteiro e pegou uma pequena garrafa de dentro dela e entregou a Wilson, que apenas o olhou desconfiado.

.Ali na areia que eu fiquei legal  
Que porra é essa que você me deu?  
Antes tudo era tão normal  
Parabéns pra você.

House sabia que o amigo não podia ficar bêbado - Wilson fazia loucuras quando estava sob o efeito do álcool - e exatamente por isso que ele quis embebedá-lo. Seu aniversário estava indo ficar de ótimo à maravilhoso.

Logo Wilson começou a respirar ofegante, como se estivesse com calor. Ainda sorria animadamente, e começou a soltar a gravata, abrindo os primeiros botões da camisa. House guardou a garrafa, observando as mudanças no amigo. Wilson olhou para House como se este tivesse mais três cabeças.

"Que porra é essa que você me deu?" O oncologista sabia que não podia ser cerveja, ou até mesmo vodka. Era álcool demais e estava mexendo muito rápido com a sua sanidade. Engoliu em seco, não tendo saliva o suficiente.

"Absinto." House respondeu simplesmente, olhando o mar, vendo as ondas quebrarem, como se fosse a coisa mais natural do mundo dar absinto ao melhor amigo.

Wilson parecia não se importar mais. Em um piscar de olhos ele havia tirado as calças e estava agora só de cueca e uma camisa meio aberta. Ele começou a andar mais para fundo do mar, sentindo as ondas batendo nas batatas de sua perna, e House apenas sorria para ele, vendo como o oncologista estava solto.

"Feliz aniversáriooo~!" O oncologista falou demoradamente, começando a dar risada pela forma como havia soado. "Parabéns pra vocêee~!" Novamente, Wilson estava gargalhando do modo como havia falado e se aproximou de House.

.Parecia que eu podia voar  
Como o astronauta na lua e o surfista no mar  
E o som na cabeça que foi Deus quem deu  
Parabéns pra você.

A quantidade de absinto que fora ingerida pelo oncologista fora o suficiente para apenas deixá-lo alegre e solto - é claro que House não daria uma grande quantidade para que Wilson passasse mal, ele apenas queria que o amigo ficasse um pouco 'alto'.

Mas o infectologista não conseguiu acreditar quando Wilson parou a sua frente, colocando as mãos desajeitadamente em seu ombro e sorrindo que nem um idiota e, inclinando-se levemente para a frente, colocou os lábios com os seus. House não sabia como reagir a princípio - ele fora pego totalmente desprevinido -, mas tacando tudo às favas, o mais velho segurou a cintura de Wilson e correspondeu ao beijo. Quando eles se separaram, Wilson tinha um olhar vago, mas foi o primeiro a quebrar o silêncio.

"Eu beijei você." E por alguma razão desconhecida para House, o oncologista começou a rir, como se tivesse contado a melhor piada de todos os tempos. House, sentindo-se contagiado pela risada pura do outro, começou a rir - do jeito reservado dele, que ele só dava com Wilson, mas ainda assim riu. E isso foi o suficiente para Wilson inclinar-se novamente e beijá-lo mais uma vez.

Depois de um tempo Wilson tirou toda a roupa, se jogou no mar, depois voltou, se jogou em House, depois saiu correndo pela praia nu, e só quando alguns policiais o prederam que ele parou com a hiperatividade. House foi até a delegacia, falou que era médico de Wilson - assim como havia feito uma vez - e conseguiu livrar o amigo da cadeia.

Claro que quando o oncologista acordou com uma tremenda dor de cabeça e com poucos flashes do que acontecera na noite anterior ele ficou irritado com House - mas não fez nada, porque ele realmente aproveitou aquele dia. E quando House chegou naquele quarto de hotel trazendo algo que seria o café da manhã deles, Wilson só conseguia pensar em uma coisa a dizer.

"Feliz aniversário, House."


End file.
